Many people use a variety of personal hygiene products to clean and/or moisturize various parts of their body. Such personal hygiene product include sponges made from a highly porous water absorbent material, plastic brushes, and bathing towels. The primary object of the present invention is to provide a single personal hygiene product that can be used by a person to perform a variety of personal hygiene tasks.